


《回忆西弗勒斯·斯内普教授》, By 纳威·隆巴顿

by NadiaS0104



Series: In Memory of Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaS0104/pseuds/NadiaS0104
Summary: 战后SS 幸存，并在Hogwarts任教直至过世。而这篇回忆式的文章为晚年的Neville Longbottom应Harry Potter的幺子Albus Severus Potter之邀所写。
Series: In Memory of Severus Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062509





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【Warning⚠️】 私设如山
> 
> 【细节上的更改】  
> [1] 事实上Neville是自2010年起在Hogwarts任教，本文中为服务于情节，将这一日期提前了数年。  
> [2] Al的出生日期应当介于2005年9月与2006年8月之间，本文中为服务于情节，将这一日期延后了数年。  
> [3] 原著中并没有提到Neville和Hannah的子女，Iris这一角色为笔者的捏造。  
> [4] 根据JKR的访谈，Dolores Umbridge在战后被关进Azkaban，本文设定为她并未受到追责，并且仕途亨通。

St Mungo魔药实验室的首席研究员Albus Severus Potter写给我的信中说： “先师Snape教授是为近代史研究者们所熟悉的人物，但巫师界多半只片面地了解他在第一二次巫师战争中所做的贡献，对Snape教授本人，尤其是他作为一位学者的形象一无所知，这点是亟需补正的。明年将是Hogwarts之战90年的纪念日，如果您有意写追忆式的文章，可一并涵括其中。“

我曾受业于Snape教授7年，自受聘于Hogwarts后又与他共事近7年。Hogwarts之役后的九十年来我曾写过多篇回忆Hogwarts教员的小文 ，在媒体与公众前也从未讳言过我所了解的事实。然而我却从未谈及过Snape教授，原因有二：其一，他的遗嘱中言明拒绝一切形式的纪念活动——他的遗愿，我不该忤逆；其二则是，尽管在Hogwarts内相处了十四年，于他本人，我终归知之甚少，加上我青年时代曾与他隔膜颇深，由我来执笔难免偏颇。然而如同Al所言： “当代史的准确性令人忧心有忡，第二次巫师战争的亲历者尚皆在世时，许多叙述就已经有被蓄意引导以致面目全非之虞。与其任凭世人肆意臧否，由和Snape教授有过交集的人忠实地留下一份资料，难道不是我们能为亡者所做的最微末的事了吗？”我只好尽力做到客观，试图留下一份可信的资料。


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts之役结束后，Harry与我前往尖叫棚屋去带回Snape教授的遗体，意料之外地发现他一息尚存。他神识不清的在担架上被抬回Hogwarts时，McGonagall教授只是沉默，随着我们一路护送他到医疗翼。我们把他移到病床上的时候，McGonagall教授轻轻地托着他的脑后，极小心地把他的头在枕头上放平，她把手抽回来，平稳地后退了两步，严厉的目光像之前那样透过镜架的上方，审视着病床上被鲜血浸透了的人形。有一瞬间我以为她会痛哭出声，但是她没有，我们在声嘶力竭的静默中呆立。

Snape教授在Pomfrey夫人的护理下度过了两周，待到战后局势稍稍转稳，他随即被转入St Mungo，在Auror的保护下接受治疗。他拒绝接见任何访客，亦没有出席任何会审——无论是做为旁证或是被告。时任魔法部部长Kingsley Shacklebolt和现任魔法部部长Hermione Granger在内的许多人为他的无罪开释做了相当多的工作。会审结束后，Kingsley曾公开邀请他以顾问的身份为Auror办公室工作，但他以“德不配位”相辞。九九年夏末，他接受McGonagall教授的聘约，回到Hogwarts教授魔药学，以接替第二次退休的Slughorn教授。

Snape教授回校任教时，我已于是年春季毕业，并随即供职于Auror办公室，因此我并未见到他，在接下来的三年中也未曾谋面。有关他的部分景况，包括对于他的指控的诸多细节，我是透过Hermione以及Auror办公室的工作断断续续了解到的。


	3. Chapter 3

零二年岁末，时局有变，世家出身的巫师大多有徨徨自危之感。我不愿意为人所用，去做捅向别人背后的冷刀子。恰逢Pomona Sprout教授有意退休，她向McGonagall校长推举我，希望我能接替草药学教授的职位。当时我的妻子Hannah正由Pomfrey夫人监督，在Hogwarts医疗翼实习，她亦力劝我回校任教，以兼顾工作与未满周岁的女儿Iris。

入职草药学教授并没有严苛之规，但是既然受聘，理应有令人信服的发表成果。Sprout教授希望我能以助教的身份协助她工作，同时开展自己的研究。学界的传统是：除去直接负责的论文导师，还应当至少有一位能够步步跟进的审核导师。草药学向来是小圈子，战后的学术界出现了明显的断代，想要找到有能力而又愿意尽心的导师不易。McGonagall校长和Sprout教授应该同时考虑到了Snape教授，他的学识毋庸置疑，与Sprout教授又是多年的同仁，如此一来我们三人将同在校内，也省去了舟车劳顿。

我在圣诞节前给他写了一封信。老实说，当时并未指望他会应允，甚至暗地里希望他会一口回绝——因为那时我对他仍旧是畏大于敬。他当日即回复了我，信中既没有应允，也没有回绝，只是说希望节后能和我面谈一次。我当时并不知道他养病期间在Auror“保护”下的经历，认为他不过意在考较我的学识，而非对我的身份以及用意有所顾虑。我临阵磨刀，开始足不出户、闭门造车式的找课题。但是因为没有积淀，只是愈做愈乱，我已经不记得自己是怎么捱过那个圣诞节了，总之我当时的表现成了Hannah必讲的餐桌笑话。

“你只要想象他穿着你奶奶的衣服就好了”，Hannah送我出门的时候强忍着笑说：“也许我可以帮你找个Boggart先试试手？”


	4. Chapter 4

那次面谈是在地牢里的办公室，我一阶一阶的踏下旋转楼梯，Snape教授比我印象中更清癯一些，依旧裹着黑袍子，纽扣严丝合缝的扣到下颌，他始终保有那种不费吹灰之力就能让人静默下来的威慑力。我注意到一柄黑漆的手杖倚在桌旁，Hermione曾经向我提到过: Nagini的毒液终究对他的健康造成了不可逆的损害。他的声线亦不复往昔，有一种难掩的喑哑和支离和喑哑。

我不记得当时具体谈了什么，总之我那一套“临阵磨刀”的成果全未用上。我告诉他我得了一个女儿Iris，他便问及我们的近况。我去向Sprout教授复命的时候还困惑的要紧：我很难把Snape教授和闲叙家常联系在一起。

我开始代授一至三年级的草药课，同时偷空做论文。现在回想起来，我仍旧认为Snape教授是所有和我工作过的学者中最负责也是最清楚学生需要怎样被帮助的一位。他要求我每周必须写出一段文字给他看，不拘是不是成稿，但是必须要是有逻辑的论证。我最开始自然是痛不欲生，但很快就意识到这是一个很好的练习——做腹稿的时候总会不断说服自己，觉得自己的论证精妙绝伦，实际上落到纸上，隔一晚再读，就会发现有多么的漏洞百出。

他当时教授全部年级的魔药课，同时兼任Slytherin的院长。为着战后紧需魔药方面的人才，还在编订新版的《高级魔药制作》。因而我们虽同在校内，却多用信函往来。他大约是我熟悉的学者中最有效率的一位，对我的文字批改的也十分入微，Hermione偶尔看到他密匝匝的批注，不由得十分艳羡。有时我交给他一篇比较长的文字，他也会给我回一张便条，告诉我已经收到我的文章，需要细读之后再给我回复。

Gryffindor从来没能以整洁出名，我也没能成为一个例外。他给我的回信和带有批注的旧稿，我多半是随看随丢，有些则被Iris做了画纸。而他自始便把我的信存档，并且仔细的整合我提出的问题。他给我的回信中常有：“关于你在某星期前问的某问题，参阅某书之后理解了吗？”一类的字句，我当时只讶异于他记忆力之精准，毕竟有时候我都记不得自己几个星期前的疑惑了。

这些心思，他从未向我提到过。实际上，若不是他身故后我得以整理他的遗物，我恐怕永远不会知情。


	5. Chapter 5

我在Sprout教授和Snape教授的指导下，研究进行的很顺利，但随着阅读面的增广，逐渐发觉改良种植方法对我的吸引力愈发薄弱。药理学对我有很大吸引力，然而当时学界很不看好药理学的前景，认为草药的药性几个世纪前就尽皆弄清了，至于制药过程中无法突破的障碍，那要赖到魔药学者头上。总之，按照当时的观念，药理学已是一潭死水。

我只觉得为难，研究做到一半突然大改方向，似乎于情于理都不应当。然而我对手上的项目的兴趣是实实在在的每况愈下了，空闲时间大都耗在图书馆里，寻寻觅觅地找药理学方面的专著看。以Snape教授的敏锐，不可能没有察觉，但他从未挑明，只是如常批改我没有用心做的论文。而我看到那些与日俱增的细密的红批，心上觉得愧对，愈发的摇摆不定。

记得那年五月的某一晚，我在宵禁前去他的办公室取回论文。我一阶一阶地踏下看不见终点的楼梯，下的越深，空气就越湿冷，我只觉得我的心也要湿冷的滴下水来。他被掩映在盈积的书堆和待批改的作业之间，看到是我，不发一言地扶着手杖站起来，回身去取我的论文。我心知自己做的远不尽如人意，局促的难熬，欲离开时，他突然叫住我：

“Mr. Longbottom.”

我下意识地一激灵，又苦笑，自己还是当年那个被魔药教授吓得魂不守舍的毛头小子：

“Professor Snape, ... …, sir?”

他并没有看向我，依旧扶着手杖立在办公桌后，半背对着我：“若是有机会从心而为，是一大幸事。”他破碎的声线喑哑且低沉，有一瞬间我以为他是在自言自语，”多少人不过是为稻粱谋，或是为造化所弄，不得已罢了。” 最后几个字结束的很短促，他空空的低咳了两声，我欲问他可还好，他抬起了一只手，示意我噤声：

“你可以走了。”

次日傍晚，我和他说要改攻药理学的时候，他不置可否，只是裁下一截羊皮纸，列了几本药理学的专著要我去借阅。

这期间发生了一件有趣的事。有一次一位魔法部的大人物来Hogwarts讲座，讲座的导向也明显的可笑：无非是借着读史的由头，含沙射影几位为二次战争胜利做了决定性牺牲的纯血统巫师。有一个Gryffindor的学生提出一个颇有挑战意味的问题，质疑那位大人物的凭据不合史实，那位大人物显然没有把一个学生放在眼里，回了几句自以为高妙的讽刺，颇为洋洋自得。

这时候Snape教授居然举手了，他就着那个学生的观点，侃侃而谈，把那位大人物的理论完全推翻了。他不仅旁征博引，措辞也谦虚的无可挑剔——那位大人物连反驳的余地都没有。我从前只知道Snape教授在魔药学上有专长，从不知道他于魔法史也有如此精微的研究。尽管Snape教授坚称自己不过是看不惯沽名钓誉之徒，学生们却不免坚信他是在为我们出头，一时间群情振奋。

至今我想起那段时日子，回忆起当时城堡里轻松的空气，回想起教授们对学生满溢的兴奋睁一只眼闭一只眼，还能会心一笑。只不过当时不知道的是，那场别有用心的演讲已经是日后清算纯血统巫师的先兆了。


	6. Chapter 6

药理学与魔药学之间联系密切，且历史之久，远胜于草药学的其他分支。尚存的药理学经典大都是用古希腊文写成的，而我不仅不不识古希腊文，魔药学更是学的一塌糊涂。Sprout教授看出我学古希腊文遇阻，又魔药方面露怯，她建议我放缓论文，而先行补习。也就是那时候，我才知道Snape教授在教课和处理院内事务的同时一直在编订新版的《高级魔药制作》，他要我去帮他审稿，以便温习魔药制作。我感激之余，不禁讶异他工作量之重。

这段时间，我们见面的机会才多起来，因着我晚餐后多到Snape教授的办公室里温习魔药学。他把编订好的稿子拿给我看，我先尽力自学，实在读不懂的地方就向他求教，如果他讲过之后我还觉得难懂，他就重新修订那一节的内容。Snape教授相当的敏锐，他不光能讲解正确的做法，还能一针见血的指出我为什么犯某种错误。我经常苦于学不明白，问的问题又根本“不成问题”，Snape教授常能指出我之所以犯如是错误，是因为我把某两个概念弄混了等等，因而我向他求教总有拨云见日之感。新版《高级魔药制作》付印后广受好评，有评论说此书是章节排序最合理且表达最清晰易懂的魔药参考书。我看过这些评论后，高兴之余又有些汗颜，这本书是按照我的智识水准修订的———无怪乎对常人而言清晰易懂！

有一日午后，我去教职工休息室取东西，Flitwick教授看到我进来，开心的说：“快来看Iris识字！” 我凑上去一看，一群教授之间围着Iris，她正拥着一本希腊语对照大字典，向教员们炫耀她识得的希腊字母呢。我再仔细一瞧，她是倒着看那本字典的！原来是我常趴在床上学希腊语，她则常趴在我对面，我只觉得她反正看不懂，也不加阻止，天长日久，她认得的字母都成了上下颠倒过来的。我只当好玩的事看，Hannah却觉得应该纠正，于是她工作之余做了一套字母卡片，开始教Iris写字。不料得Iris 学会拿笔之后，便再也管教不住，开始四处乱画。

有时候Hannah要在医疗翼值晚班，我只好带着Iris去Snape教授处。Iris看到Snape教授批改作业用的是红墨水，大为艳羡，闹着要用红墨水写几笔才罢休。她那时候写字上下颠倒的毛病已经基本改正过来，但是时不时又开始左右颠倒。Snape教授也就由得她了，甚至把出色的作业挑出来，让Iris在上面打O——反正O也不怕上下左右的颠倒。所幸Iris不过一时兴起，她并没有陪着Snape教授整夜伏案工作的耐性，写了一周之后就不肯再写了。但据我所知，仅仅那一周，魔药课学生得O的人数就翻了两倍，Snape教授一向严厉，以致学生们怀疑他是不是被施了夺魂咒。其实他不过是看不得Iris眼巴巴的干等，索性把批阅的标准放低了。我在给Harry夫妇和Rowan夫妇的信里提到此事，Harry和Ginny大为讶异，Hermoine在回信中说，Ron大叹生不逢时。

几十年过后，当年的青葱学子多半都是祖父祖母之辈了，不少人翻检旧物，还找出过有Iris红批的作业，他们知道Iris早逝，遂将那些旧作业寄送于我，我们夫妇得以留作纪念。


	7. Chapter 7

暑假开始，我因为做论文需要时常借阅图书馆的藏书，McGonagall校长特许我留在Hogwarts过暑假。那时候Snape教授正在对新版《高级魔药制作》做最后的修订，McGonagall教授也建议他留在Hogwarts。现在想来，这一安排其实不只为学术，也有保证他安全的意味：魔法部虽然认可了他在战争中的贡献，然而相当一部分战争的受害者咬定他是应受处决的战犯，战争中持中缄默的纯血统家族则对他敬而远之。几十年后我才了解到，其实战后凤凰社内部也出现过尖锐的分异以及权位的斗争。站在近一个世纪后回想，正是那年年末，血统平等的观念开始走向极端，逐渐发展为对世家巫师的集体污名化。只不过当时我们只是沉浸在Hogwarts盈溢的夏光中，对将要到来的风暴茫然不觉。

那年暑假，Harry和Ginny的大儿子出生。Lupin和Tonks的遗孤Teddy先是由老Tonks夫妇照顾，但他们自觉年迈吃力。Harry是Teddy的教父，自和Ginny成家后，便把Teddy接来抚养。新生儿甫出世，他们应顾不暇，加上Snape教授每月为Teddy熬制狼毒药剂，我和Hannah暑期都没有紧要工作在身，便把Teddy接来Hogwarts暂住。

Teddy到Hogwarts后，最欣喜的是Iris。向来只有人疼爱她，有人管束她，她却缺一个年纪相仿的玩伴。学生们都回家过暑假了，诺大的城堡十分空荡，我和Hannah也放松了对孩子们的管制。Teddy和Iris简直像两只放归郊野的小兽，无处不去。他们跑到Hagird的园子里去“挖地精”，结果把南瓜秧都挖断了；又有一次跑到三层的长廊上，把一溜教室的门把手都拆了下来。后者直到秋季学期开始才被发现。

我温习完魔药理论，就开始复习实操。尽管我自觉胸有成竹，然而熬制起魔药，依然蹩脚的骇人。Snape教授指出我太急躁的同时又缺乏决断：我总是火急火燎的把材料倒进坩锅了事，到了需要改变火力或者搅拌速度的时候又犹豫不决。我和Hannah都觉得他总结的很精准，随着年纪渐长，急功近利的毛病渐渐得到改善，不过我至今依旧寡断。Teddy和Iris看到我守着坩锅一坐一整天，就也依葫芦画瓢式的开始“制药”，他们把搜集来的各种叶子舀碎后装到顺来的小瓶子里，一样贴上标签，自诩是灵丹妙药。有一次不知给牙牙喂了些什么，牙牙一阵呕吐之后恹恹了好几天。我们就不敢让他们再胡闹。

那年暑假大概是我毕生中最快乐的日子，也是学术生涯中最有效率的一段时间，我现在还怀念那年仿佛无尽的夏意。

也是从那时候，我对Snape教授逐渐由畏转为敬，这点要多谢Teddy和Iris——有他们偎着Snape教授笑闹，我的局促也就烟消云散了。我和他之间年龄上的隔阂也渐渐缩小，从前我不由自主地把Snape教授和McGonagall教授并为一代人，实际上他不过比我大两旬而已，我们以兄弟相称的Bill才小他一旬，二次战争结束时他只有38岁。不过，他的确是老成持重，有一次McGonagall教授略带歉意地向他感叹，说自己从前信任他是顺从Dumbledore教授的判断，与他反目是以为他背叛了Dumbledore教授，直到战后才对他从心地敬佩，而自己不过痴长他两倍有余。Snape教授却回答道，能“痴”长是最好不过的事。


	8. Chapter 8

我从前确信Snape教授孤僻，其实后来Hermione分析，他只是“孤（孑然）”而已，并算不得“僻（难以相处）”。他和McGonagall教授均于古文方面造诣颇深，常用如尼文和古拉丁文开一些很精妙的玩笑，相与笑乐。我只恨自己不通如尼文，拉丁语也学的不精，不能明白他们在笑什么。Flitwick教授和他在魔咒学方面有同好，我也曾见他们就发明魔咒的话题谈笑。

Hannah常说，其实Snape教授最宠孩子。她的话不是没有根据：Iris在Snape教授处时，他一定要把她搀在手里，尽管她自己已经能走的很稳当了，Snape教授才是那个走路不便的人；Teddy需要每月服用狼毒药剂，他必须盯着Teddy把药喝干净才放他离开。他直到病重之前都在为Teddy熬制狼毒药剂，日子从未错过一天，而他又是工作如此繁重的人。Teddy曾向我回忆：Snape教授是“望之俨然，近之也温”。我觉得总结的很是，我们始终有点怕他，但是怕归怕，还是乐意接近他，不然孩子们也不会偎在他身边。我偶然向他提到过Hannah的说法，他再三确认我是认真的，随即笑我脑子坏了。确实，他也许从没意识到自己身上有这种“父母之心”，因为他这种“宠”不仅是对Iris和Teddy，我始终觉得他也未曾把我们当作大人看待过。

他去世之后，曾有一位德高望重先生定调：“Snape坏在不肯放权”。Snape教授承认自己青年时代曾醉心于名利，但我并不觉得他是“不肯放权”：二次战争后McGonagall教授曾希望他能复任校长一职，他一口回绝了，理由是战争期间校董事会为局势所迫，推举他做校长的决定本来就不合法；有一年魔药学会曾请他去做人事方面的要职，他也立刻回绝了， Flitwick教授认为那是个好机会，诧异他竟然回绝。用Snape教授自己的话说：“人事工作的宗要是不干人事”，一旁的McGonagall教授听罢微笑——她卒业后曾供职于魔法部，大约能体悟Snape教授所指。纯血统巫师的肃清运动结束后，我才慢慢了解到他对我们的回护，而这些事他绝口不提。事实上，他病笃之前，任何事情都是自己处理掉，从未假手于人；病笃之后，大概终于力不从心，曾把小部分工作交给过当时亦在Hogwarts任教的Hermoine。在乱世中，止求双手清净是不能成事的。他不是不肯放权，只是看准了我们中间没有一个能接得起这份权——他不愿让我们经手一些“玷辱灵魂”的事。他就像当年替Draco Malfoy完成杀人之任一样，替我们挡下了很多中伤和为难。

不过，他喜静这点倒是不假。除去学术方面的期刊，其他的书他也读的很多，包括很多麻瓜书籍。有次Iris赖在他处不肯走，我只好跟她讲道理：“你要耽误Snape教授看书的”，Iris问他为什么看书。Snape教授回答说：“相隔关山万里，乃至世代之间，有另一个人能把你心中所想如此恰切地表述出来——这是种安慰。”Iris听的呆呆的，我当时只觉得他说的必然很对，但是并未经心。我虽然也曾身处逆境，但是始终没有被置于孤立无援的境地中；除非被下了噤声咒，也从没体会过怀恨却不得诉之于口的痛苦。而他在战后既为受害者们所怨，又为巫师世家所忌，故而不敢任情——这份缄默中的辛苦，也唯有借着史家御笔稍稍吐诉罢。

我如今已残年无几，一日灯下呆坐，才回觉出他的苦处。记得McGonagall教授感叹自己不过是痴长他许多，他回说能痴长是最好不过，我当时也未细想。现在想来，盲目之痴，总好过清醒之恸吧？


	9. Chapter 9

零三年初秋，Snape教授编订的新版《高级魔药制作》正式付印。新书付印，常要囊括一篇作者的小传在勒口(i)处，另要一张作者的照相印在环衬(ii)页，再作一篇自序大谈著书心得亦不少见。出版社向Snape教授写信来要，他断然回绝了，认为把自己印在环衬上“并不能使学生学会魔药学”。编辑反复要求，他直截了当地说：“Longbottom在我跟前晃荡了十年，也没学好魔药学，足见此举无甚用处。”这句话成了我和Hannah常用的“典”，又延伸出许许多多的笑话来。现在回忆起来当年言笑晏晏，反倒心酸了：这大概是我唯一一次“帮”Snape教授躲掉了是非，而非给他增添烦恼。

那一年仲秋，Kingsley Shacklebolt在魔法部内失势，随后辞去部长一职。继任者为Dolores Umbridge，她甫上任，预言家日报上便刊登时评，声讨Dumbledore教授，随即又扩展到指责含括二十八圣族在内的全部纯血统家族为“Voldemort之卫道士”、“榨取Muggle宝血的吸血鬼”。我们听说，觉得不胜滑稽可笑——Umbridge从前可是削尖了脑袋要往纯血统家族里钻的，现在又大肆宣扬自己身上流着一半“纯洁的Muggle血脉”。斗转星移，时移势易，不过是这么一瞬间的事么？

圣诞节前，我的论文结稿，只待草药学会审议后就可以发表。说是要逐级审稿，其实经过Sprout和Snape两位教授的增删和首肯，又有同行的评议，发表是指日可待的事，我故而心上轻松。历史悠久的学界多有这样一个传统：学生首次发表论文，一跃成为学者，应当在导师处开一瓶酒庆祝。酒最先是由学生买给导师，后来未免多了贿赂导师的嫌疑，就改为由导师买单，以示学生从此出师了。然而大家总觉得此举有些分帮立派的意味在，酒也就可有可无了。Sprout教授已于圣诞节前退休，Potter夫妇正在希腊过结婚纪念日，Luna Lovegood远走美国做田野调查，于是我们夫妻只拉了Granger-Weasley夫妇在Three Broomsticks庆祝。窗外白雪如幕，屋内暖意融融，酒过三巡，四人都有些迷朦的醉意。 Hannah放不下Iris和Teddy，就先行回城堡了。Ron不顾我反对，直称我为“Longbottom教授”，并一再怂恿我去向Snape教授讨一杯酒喝，Hermione只虎着脸半带顽笑的凶他。

我踏雪而归，当时已近子时，那夜星月清朗，然而我却醉的恍惚，居然真的借着酒意绕层层下盘旋的阶梯，去找Snape教授讨酒喝。不出意料，他并未歇下，依旧夹在两大叠羊皮纸间伏案工作。我笑嘻嘻地讲明来意，他居然未恼，或者只是觉得无法同喝醉了的人理论。随即旋身从架子上的诸多瓶瓶罐罐间挑出一只细高的酒瓶来，又寻出一只扁胖的瓷瓶，调兑了半杯酒给我。那杯酒是一种明澄的金色，回味里带一点白桃的甜涩，大概是什么冰酒混上果酒一类，我当时并未问，如今也无处可问了。

我乘着醉意不请自来，地窖中阴冷，只是他调酒的工夫，我的酒已然醒了一半，且自悔扰了他的清净。Snape教授神色如常，只闲话一样问及我今后的打算，我语焉不详地答着，只敢在椅子上坐一丝边。我素来怕他怕的紧，Hannah常借此打趣我，说我能拔出Gryffindor宝剑，却不敢正视Snape教授。但就是执杯望向他的那一眼，我猛然发觉： Snape教授老了。火烛之下，他的削瘦的身形好像嵌在椅背的阴影中一样，削尖的下巴愈发削尖了，及肩的黑发散漫的拢在脑后，不复从前那种为我们所乐道的油腻，反而呈现一种难掩的枯槁。那柄手杖像一年前我再度见到他时一样靠在办公桌旁，只不过一端的黑漆剥落了些许。我分不清自己是醉懵了或是出于惊讶，总之我难以把Snape教授和老去联系起来：他应该永远盛气凌人，大步掠过长廊，或是傲然立在讲桌后，锐利的目光剜过台下的所有人，而我们只敢唯唯诺诺地看向他黑袍的一角。

我怔怔地向他告辞，他像要起身相送似的，却突兀的停滞了一下。我梦呓一般看着他缓慢地弯下腰，双手抓住桌子边缘，青筋暴起。

下一瞬间，他滑落在桌后。

我同他一起跪在地上，用手捉着他的胳膊，我能感觉到他不受控制地发抖。他蜂鸣一般地喘息着，随即猛地攥紧拳头。我听到自己结结巴巴的说：

“我去叫醒Pomfrey夫人… …”

他挣了一下，反手制住我：

“There’s nothing … she … can do… …”

他攥地很紧，我挣不开：

“At least let me get Hannah down there then. Please… …?“

他剧烈地抽搐了一下，双眼紧闭，好像被那个词恶心到了一样。寒意从地窖潮湿的地砖里沁出来。

片刻，他紧绷的腰背慢慢松弛下来，我在他身边跪着，看着他的疼痛褪去。

”怎么回事？“

”幻痛。“他声调平平的回答道，气息依旧急促。

”为，为什么？“

”Nagini… … 那条蛇的毒液大概对神经系统有所损伤。“他叹息般的轻语，后背顶在椅子的一角上，制住我的那只手僵硬的松开了：“You are excused now.”

“我去叫Hannah下来。”

“I told you!“，他抬高了声调，我惧怕地一颤，他居然喑哑地沉声笑了出来。时至今日我也未能明白他那时的一笑，他要是流泪反倒符合常理，但他不是痛哭，而是发笑。

“You are excused now.”

* * *

(i)勒口是精装书书衣（或者说书封）延长内折的部分。

(ii)环衬在扉页前，链接书芯和封皮，大多有绘画或题赠。


End file.
